Mystery Babies Book 2
by Badwolf234
Summary: Book 2 of Mystery Babies.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

We watched as the Volturi advanced from the woods. We hadn't stopped running for 18 years. But now we stopped. I could help but fear of what was to come of my children. Izzy, Ej and Renesmee stood next to me, Edward, my husband stood in front of me, shielding me and the Children away from the advancing figures. Next to me, William and Carlie stood next to their parents, Carlisle and Esme, just like with Rose and Emmett, Henry behind them. Alice was holding hands with Johnathan and Jasper. We were all in a line. Angela and Ben stood in front of us all.

Then finally they stopped, 100 meters meters away, evil smiles plastered on their beautiful face's.

"You can't fight us Carlisle."Aro said, stepping out of the line. "You are clearly out numbered" That was true, they had over double. Carlisle stepped forwards

"Well that's true. But you are easily out matched" With a sudden thought I threw my shield around him, Just in time to feel sharp pressure on the shield. Now that was the start of things.

_

This is just a prologue of what's going to happened in future chapters. Nasty aren't I. Plz tell me what you think about it. If you haven't read the fist book then i suggest you do, it's a lot less confusing other wise, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"MOM HENRY'S EATING THE TOOTH PASTE AGAIN" Renesmee screamed from the tent.

"HENRY STOP EATING THE TOOTH PASTE" I shouted to 17-year-old my nephew.

"Awww but Auntie Bella, Its lovely though"

"I don't care. In a few months time you won't even like tooth past" I said, packing my bag again. It had been 17 years since we left the Cullen house hold. 17 years since we lived in a house. In a few months was going to be the children's birthdays, Since the day they came that was their birthday. They were turning 18. It said in the letters that when they were 18 they would turn into vampires. Did that also mean me, Angela and Ben as well. I hoped so. So far I could now hold my shield for 20 hours at one time without getting a head ache.

From Alice's visions they visited every house we owned, including my dad's house but he was out at work according to Alice's vision. They had even tried tracking though the phones and though credit cards. Now I was thankful that we brought so much cash. From what Carlisle manged to get was up to a million but he had to visit 10 different banks, getting a hundred thousand from each.

I knew the children hated moving all the time. But they understood. We had to tell them when they 3 why, so they stopped complaining. Ej, Renesmee and Izzy had grown up so identical it was hard to tell who was who, Of course We could tell who Ej was since he was a boy but he did look almost the same. Ej stood a great 5'11, matching Edwards height, but the girls stood 5'10. I was jealous of their height, I was stuck at a measly 5'6. Izzy and Renesmee had long bronze hair that reached their waist, they were tall (like i said), and they all had a passion for music. Izzy could play the guitar, Renesmee could play the violin and Ej loved playing the piano. Ej's hair was the same bronze colour and the length was the same as Edwards.

Rosalie and Emmett's Son Henry, was very mischievous and had the strange obsession over toothpaste. He stood a good 6'2, he was very muscular, much like Emmett, He grew his almost black hair to his shoulder, He didn't like it too short but he liked to tie it up, he had his facial features from Rosalie but had Emmett's figure and some of his personality.

Alice and Jaspers son, Johnathan, was one of the quietest of the children. He loved to shop, much like Alice and took after Jasper in the physical work, like wrestling or fighting, He was also good at coming up with strategies and tactical plans. He stood at Alice's height (4'8), his hair was the same shades as Alice's too and length, but Jaspers curls. He had Alice's nose, cheek bone and eye's but he had Jaspers cheek bone, lips and bodily figure.

Carlisle and Esme's twin William and Carlie, looked just like their parents. William looked just like Carlisle, but was younger and had Esme's cheek bones and nose. He loved taking care of his siblings, parents and other family members, but loved a good wrestle with the other boys. Carlie looked like Esme but she had Carlisle nose and lips. She loved to help when it came to cooking, taking care of William or waking him up in the mornings by jumping on him. They both had bright blue eyes and blond hair, Carlie's reached her waist, just like Renesmee's. But William's hair was much like Henry's, long.

"I know" Henry sighed. When they younger we had to tell them what we were, they took it well. Well almost all. Carlie just freaked out and hid in a sleeping bag, of course Carlisle and Esme went to talk to her, She was fine after that. I finished packing the triplets things and walked out the tent. Renesmee and Carlie were sitting on a log, talking. Henry and Johnathan were wrestling in the corner. Esme and William were drawing. Emmett and jasper were also wrestling while the others were packing. I deflated the tent, Edward Helping and stuffed it in. It was time to go now great.

Sorry it's so short for the first chapter. I think the next will be longer, I'm not sure since this book is pr-written on another website I'm on. Plz be paintient if uploads aren't as regular as the other ones. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Alright snack time" I said, looking at my watch. Instantly all the people who could eat food ran to Emmett who had the food bag. There was a muted thud and Emmett was lying face down on the floor, most of the children had piled up onto him to get into the bag.

" Children stop. One at a time" Esme said disapprovingly at the pile of bodies.

"Aww" They all said at the same time and one by one , got off Emmett, who had sunk and inch into the damp mud.

"Alright I got the Doritos" William said, pulling out large packet of Doritos out of the rucksack, Carlie rugby tackled him to the ground and snahed the crisps away from him the jumped away and eating them. "HEY THEY WERE MY DORETOS" William cried, jumping up and tried to snatch them back.

"Not any more" Carlie said but Carlisle had sneaked up behind her and gently took the packet from her grip. "Heeey daaad" She whined as Carlisle gave the packet back to William whose face had a triumphant look on. "Meany" She said then walked over to Renesmee who was snacking on a large bag of hoola hoops. Ej had fround a packet of chedders, Nathan (a.k.a Johnathan) was eating a packet of bourbons, and henry had just pulled out a packet of toothpaste before it was taken off him by Rosalie.

"Why do you eat this stuff? Eat something that's more... different from toothpaste" She murmured.

"But I love the minty goodness that toothpaste holds" He whined but gave up to find something chocolate instead.

"Just like Emmett" Rose said, laughing as she came to sit by me.

"Hey, I don't go around and eat toothpaste." Emmet said, looked mildly offended.

"Well you do go around and drink blood don't you" I added, highly amused how the situation had turned. "And that does not have minty goodness" I chuckled and took a biscuit from Nathan _(AN/ He going to be called that for now)_, who willing shared since no one else would.

"We need to be moving in ten minutes. Angela can you clear our tracks?" Alice said. Of course Angela could, she had been doing it for the past 17 years that is came almost naturally to her. Like taking away out foot prints in the earth and our scents in the air, so every step we took it didn't leave a mark. That was cool. Some times I wished I had her power. Still mine was pretty good too. All I was, was defence, but i could manipulate my shield into invisible weapons if i wanted or things i needed. It was funny, once when i didn't have a seat i used my shield and sat on it and crossed my legs, it looked like i was floating in the air, If it was possible then Emmett would have fainted when he saw that. Of course only I could see my shields.

"Alright time to set moving again." Alice called after 10 minuets were up. But then She turned ridged as a vision hit. Edward gasped and ran over to my side.

"Alice what's changed?" Jasper asked, his hands oh her shoulders.

"Victoria" Everyone hissed, including the kids. "She has and army, 40 at the most. They've teamed up with the Volturi. If we carry on without stopping we can just miss them but only by seconds. Their in the area. Angela can you do an underground tunnel. We can run right under them. I don't want to take chances" I felt the blood drain from my face. 40 one vampires and the Volturi against 16 of us. That didn't seem like a fair fight. "But cave in the tunnel in afterwards I don't want a chance of being followed."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Carlisle said. Alice shook her head. Suddenly every got to work, Clearing up their mess making sure there wasn't anything was a low groan then the earth shook and a small hole appeared in the ground. Angela and Ben jumped down.

"Alright Ben's a mattress of the humans to land on. Vampire please try to miss and half vampires can land on earth or ben" Angela called up. Slolwy all the children went on by in down the hole, i could tell it was very deep. Finally it was my turn. I looked down, I could just make out the outline of a mattress then I jumped. Instead I put my shield under my feet and slowly made my way down.

"You know it would have been easier to d this, save Ben back ache" I said after landing softly on the floor.

"You can do that? I had a group of children jumping on my back when you could have just lowered them in" Ben said, slightly outraged, his hair turning a red with white highlights in.

"It was entertaining"

"Guys it's not the time to fight. We have to keep moving" Esme said, jumping down to us. Ben muttered things under his breath while the rest of the group jumped down. The hole above us closed us all into darkness, but not before I heard wind, blowing our sent off course.

"Wow it's so dark in here, I can't see a thing"Nathan commented somewhere in the front but it was so dark I couldn't even see my hand.

"Everyone follow me, I know where we're going. Actually lets all hold hands so we stay in one group" Suddenly two pairs of cold hands grabbed my hands. i squealed.

"Who's that" I heard someone laugh. I glared in the direction

"Me" came Edwards voice

"And me" Came another, but it was deepened to sound evil.

"Emmett behave" Esme scolded, She was a little way behind us. i heard a scuffling then a 'OW' from Emmett, Rose must have hit him on the back of his head we all set off at a fast pace. I could hear the children moaning that they were going too fast but then it stopped, realizing we weren't going to listen to them.

"Are we there yet?" Came a voice in the darkness. We had been walking a very long time it seemed in the dark.

"No" there was a thirty-second pause

"Are we there let"

"No" A minuet pause.

"Are we there let"

"Yes"

"Really"

"No" I almost laughed. I could tell the person was getting annoyed fast.

"Are we there yet"

"What do you think"

"Well i think many things but their hardly related to this" i heard Emmett snigger behind me.

"Right" There was a very long pause.

"Are we there let"

"No" I heard Carlisle said for the last time.

"Now" Suddenly my foot hit something, making me stumble slightly. The ground had started to rise as we continued to walk.

"Yes, We almost there" Then a pinprick of light began to show at the end of the tunnel, and began to get bigger and bigger till finally it was an exit. The light was almost too bright for our eyes, but finally our eyes adjusted to the outside world.

"Come on" Alice said, taking the lead.

"Alice. Its lunch time. Let the children eat" Esme said, i had to agree. the children looked tired and hungry, not to mention grubby. Emmett, a distance away from the children, set down the large bag and stepped way, Then all the children launched themselves at the bag.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I would have sworn that the children were raised by wolves, not vampires, by the way they acted. Did all children eat like this or does ours want to eat as much now, before they turn into vampires? I had no idea. After the kids grabbed their food and went into different trees and sat down and ate, keeping an eye out on their food, so no one steals it. The food bag, well there wasn't much of it left, it had been torn. And there wasn't much food left for me, Angela and Ben. I picked up the scraps of the bag then handed out the rest of the food to Angela to split, Ben would have taken more of it, knowing him.

"kids this is the third food bag we've gone through this week. Can't you please be a bit general. We have to conserve our money." I stuttered, and dumped the bag into a pile, adding wood. We had to burn all the clothes, or at least give them to charities, when the kids grew out of them. They kept their favorite toys, from when they were little too. Edward had said they wanted to keep some of their child(Or baby)hood with them, If we settled down (and survived the fight with the Volturi and Victoria's army) then they would have like to have something to put in a box as a memory.

"Can't. Eating" Henry said, stuffing his food in his mouth. Emmett laughed but got whacked again on the back of his head.

"Pig" William muttered quietly, eating at a slower pace and more elegantly than Henry. Angela handed me some food then sat down on a chunk of earth that shot out of the ground. I sat down next to her and dug into the food. Henry didn't notice the comment, but Nathan did and laugh but almost choked on his food.

After we ate we burnt the rubbish and buried the ash.

"What we're doing now?" Renesmee asked. We all looked at Carlisle.

"Well for starters we a new bag, food and a change of clothes" I looked down at my worn faded black jeans. Alice had hated reusing our old clothes but after 2 years she cracked and stayed with it. We all each had a few pairs of shirts, trouser, lots of underwear, and two pairs of shoes, not including the ones on our feet so that was three. Of course now, Since the kids were older, they carried some of the stuff. Carlisle carried the money (Of course we all had a hundred dollars in our wallets), Emmett had carried the food, Rosalie and Esme carried the clothes, Alice carried the make up (obviously), the rest of us (Mainly the guys) carried the tents and things. Of course, thanks to Angela we didn't really need the lighters and things but we carry them around if she's not around.

"Yeah we all do" Carlisle said, looking at the hems of his trousers, that had frayed and ripped slightly, not to mention grubby.

"So who's gong to stay with the stuff, we all can't go with these bags on our backs." Jasper pointed out. Good point, but we all needed clothes.

"Why don't we do a shift. The boys stay and look after the things while the girls go shopping first then we switch" I suggested.

"Sounds fair" Carlisle mused. "But first we need to find a shopping hall or something"

"Theres one half a mile away, north. It should take a few minuets at vampire speed" Alice concluded. But the children couldn't run at vampire speed, if we did we had to carry them. Suddenly i had an idea, I could even imagine a light bulb lighting up over my head.

"Children stand together" They did, confused. Carefully under their feet, I slipped a solid shield under and lifted them up off the ground. Some of them swore, (And got told off) but they stayed on their feet.

"Oh well done, how come I didn't think of that" Edward said smiling. I smiled and added a box around them so they wouldn't fall off the shield.

"Come on " I turned and followed Alice, who had been jumping about excitedly and Jasper who was trying to calm her. Then we all set off, full speed. Of course us half vampires were the slowest and lagged behind.

We ran for 5 minuets till we came to a stop. The men dumped the bags down in one pile and sat down next to them. I put the kids down, and they hugged the ground.

"I've never missed walking so much" henry said, flat on his stomach.

"I'll take a vampires back next time" Carlie groaned, resting her head in her hands. I rolled my eyes

"We're here now" I said,pulling out my wallet. Carlisle routed though his bag and pulled out a wad of money, I slipped that into my wallet and into my pocket. Adding a repelling shield around it so no one tried to steal it.

"Thank god" Renesmee muttered and started to walk away. Us girls then followed then finally a shopping mall came into view. "Hallelujah" She sang then started to run, arms open wide. I glanced at Alice for a moment then started to run after her, laughing.

"I never thought I would miss buildings like this" Carlie said, gazing at the mall with big adoring eye.

"I know exactly what you mean" Alice said.

"Come on, last one in had to pay" I shouted and stormed into the building.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"What about this" Alice held up a pink dress to Carlie.

"No Alice, it had to be sturdy and long-lasting" I called over to where I was. I already had the shirts and jackets all I needed now was shoes and trousers.

"Meany" I heard Carlie mutter, moving away from the dresses.

"I'm only doing what we always do" The dresses would only get worn away quicker. She didn't reply. "Misery guts" I mumbled, too low for her to hear, but Angela did, who giggled. Esme sent me a disapproving look but all i did was a sweet smile in her direction, which Angela who burst out into fits of laughter.

"What?" Carlie asked, looking at Angela.

"Nothing nothing" Angela turned around so Carlie couldn't see her face. I rolled my eyes and flickered though the shirts.

After grabbing the small pile of clothes I had, I searched around for the others. Carlie had fallen asleep outside a changing room, a pile of clothes on her lap, Esme was sitting next to her, Carlie's head resting on her shoulder. 'Long day' Esme mouthed to me. I nodded.

"Where's the others" I asked but then a lot of giggling was behind the curtains. "I can hear you girls. Come out" Slowly one by one they exited the changing room, a pile of clothes in each hand.

"Were you planning to jump out at me or were you girls hoping for private time together" I said, wriggling my eyes brows. Their eyes widened then all blushed in embarrassment. Just then Alice came dancing into view. Her arms full of clothes.

"No" Me and Esme said at the same time. Alice pouted. So she hadn't come out of her shopaholic habit. She opened her mouth to retort but again "No"

"Whats going on here" Angela asked, Coming up beside Alice. The pile in her arms a considerable less than Alice.

"Alice is trying to get a mountain of clothes. Me and Esme said No" I directed the last bit again to Alice who pouted. "We have only a certain amount of money Alice. We still have a few more months till the children turn. Then we can face the Volturi then go as much shopping as you wish." Of course we had to survive the fight first. She nodded then walked away.

"How do you do that Bella" Rosalie asked, dumbfounded at Alice's retreating figure. "I ended up shouting for me to do my own shopping. Yet you just say a few calm words and she walks off"

"It's a talent" I said, smiling. "Anyway we need to get going. The boys still have to shop then we keep going" I said. Then Esme woke Carlie up, much to Carlie's annoyance. After finding Alice again we paid for our things and left.

"Where have you been?" Edward said, pulling me into a hug.

"Shopping" I replied confused. "What happened" I looked at him, He was covered in water and a few bits of food.

"Three words, Henry and Emmett" I looked to see, Henry, completely covered in wet food and mud as well as the others. Edward must have been the lucky one.

"Boys" Rosalie said, stepping into her parent mode.

"He did it" Emmett and Henry said, pointing at each other.

"I don't care. You two can stay here and clean up while the others go shopping"

"Aww" they both whined.

"Don't aww me. If you're lucky then the others could get you a few pairs of underpants" Henry blush and glared at his mother. Emmett laughed.

"You won't be getting anything thing for a while either" Rose snapped, the double meaning in her words made Emmett look horrified.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean it" He begged, and fell to knees, his hands clasped together.

"Get tidying then" She snapped, instantly Emmett bounded up and stared to make a pile of all the rubbish, Henry following suit so he could go shopping. I handed the remainder of the money back to Carlisle and sat down. In a few minutes the boys were done and were on their way. Angela soon got rid of the rubbish by burning in a hole then then it was ash buried it, making the grass look normal. I layed down onto the ground and looked up at the sky. Not long now.


	6. Chapter 6

Williams POV

I picked up another pair of jeans and hooked it over my arm. Dad and Edward were a little way away. I looked around for something else, interesting and nice but also sturdy and long-lasting. I found a new pair of sneakers and added them to the pile.

"Mom I'm 11 years old. I can shop by myself" Came a voice from behind a rail. I peaked around to see a woman, in her mid thirties, a girl was by her side. In the corner of my eye I saw Ben Stop and look past me at the people then looking around, he then changed into an older version of my dad, greying hair and all. My real dad ducked out of sight, Edward too.

"That's Jessica Stanley. She was at Fork high school when you were babies" Ben whispered. "That must be her daughter" My eyes widened. I had been told all about Bella's past, and who she was friends with.

"Dr Cullen" Said Jessica, coming over.

"Oh crap" Ben replied then turned around, pretending to look surprised. "Jessica? Isn't it?" He asked. She nodded, then she looked at me then back to Ben. "This is my...son William Cullen, William this is Jessica Stanley, she went to Forks high school with your brothers and sisters." Ben said, I nodded along.

"Well Dr Cullen, William, this is my daughter June. June this is Dr Cullen, he worked at The hospital." She said to the little girl who was looking at me admiringly. Creep. I almost heard Edward laugh.

"William, My little creepy cousin" Henry boomed, strutting over. I groaned and banging my head on Ben's shoulder.

"Piss off Henry" I snarled. Ben gave me a stern look that my father would normally wear when I said something like that.

"Now what not very nice. You going to introduce me" Henry said, winking at June, who blushed. "Hey gramps. Getting a little grey now aren't ya" He added to ben who glared. Jessica looked like she didn't know what to say.

"You're just like you father" Ben muttered. Running his hand through his hair, just like what Dad does when he's nervous or irritated. In the corner of my eye Emmett and Jasper had joined Edward and Dad into watching us. I turned and sent them a glare. Edward whispered to dad who smirked.

"INCOMING" I heard a voice shout, Nathan was now charging down the row, Ej Running after him. I felt him plow into my side and i was knocked to the ground. Suddenly Bens phone started to ring. He answered it immediately. Now Jessica and June were looking at us wide-eyed. i could only imagine what was going through their heads. I pushed my self off the floor and collected my things.

"Hello Alice" Ben said, smiling.

"No " Nathan gasped, looking up at Ben wide-eyed from the floor.

"Nathan it for you" Ben said, handing the phone to Nathan who looked terrified to touch it. He took a deep breath and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey Mom. What's up"

"I'm so going to enjoy this" Henry said, grinning at Nathan who was getting told off.

"He started it first" He whined.

"Henry, do you know how hard it is to telling people that we're not related" I said, glaring at him. He gave me a filthy look.

"Hey both of you. Do us a favor and shut up" Ej staged whispered.

"Excuse us, Ladies" Ben said than led us away from the gawking girls and towards the vampires behind the clothe rail

"Ma I'm sorry alright... I didn't mean to... What do you mean i'm grounded...Thats just mean" Nathan said, still on the phone. Henry just smirked

"I'm sure you mother already know Henry" Ben said, Henry's face turned pale. Ben then led us a different direction to the elevators. Carlisle and the others joining us.

"Thanks for covering for us" Carlisle said as Ben changed back into him self.

"Ej" Edward said aspirated.

"Sorry Dad" Ej murmured.

"Edward what were they thinking?" I asked as the lift opened and we all piled in. Edward looked at me. "What? I'm not the mind reader here!" He sighed

"Jessica was thinking how cute you were William, Also when the others came she was comparing you to us. June was thinking how good looking you william, is. And she want to marry you" Instanlt my cheek flamed red. Henry and Emmett laughed.

"Crazy Bitch" I muttered.

"One more word like that William then you grounded too" Dad said sternly.

"It's not like I go out partying every night" I muttered, then the door pinged open.

"Alright forty five minutes till we have to go. So shop shop shop" Jasper said taking Nathan who had just come off the phone.

Finally the others came into view. So u literally ran up to them. Carlie, Renesmee, Aunty Angela and Aunty Bella were asleep, all lined up next to each other. Edward bent down and scooped Bella up off the grass.

"Are we setting up camp?" Carlisle asked, scooping up Carlie.

"No we need to go a little further into the woods" Alice said, her tone was still laced with irritation.

"Angela" ben said, bending down to her

"Noo...gooo away. Sleeping 'ere" Came her groggily reply. Ben rolled his eyes.

"But we need you to hide our scent, so we don't get found by the Volturi" At this she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Fine" She stood up, wobbling a little bit. I felt a sudden wave of tiredness flood though me. I sent a look to Jasper who was smirking. The world was blurring slightly around the edges.

"I hate you" I murmured as a closed into darkness.


End file.
